Forever and a Day
by Tarsina18
Summary: After the final battle against Naraku, Kagome returns home a Demon Miko, and attends the school her father is Headmaster over. She is reunited with an old friend from her past and must help him defeat his evil uncle. Rating subject to change later in the story. Kagome/Kaname Romance Kagome/Inuyasha/Sesshomaru Family.
1. Vampires, Demons, and Miko

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight

Chapter 1: Vampires, Demons, and Miko

Kagome sat on the stairs leading down to the ancient well. "It has been three days, Kagome, maybe you should let it go." She turned towards her mother, eyes sad.

"I know Momma, I was just thinking over my last week." Kagome answered before her eyes widened as she felt 2 very familiar auras. "How did they know?" She whispered in awe before running out and freezing. "You haven't aged a day." She told the 2 men.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha gasped, seeing her in the same condition as when she disappeared from the Fuedal Era. Sesshomaru flashed to her side and lifted her arm, seeing it still bleeding sluggishly.

"Sister, you haven't healed yet." He growled scenting demon poison in the wound. "Poison." He informed them shortly. Kagome blushed having forgotten her wounds.

"I forgot about purifying it and awakening my healing powers." She explained sheepishly.

"How long ago did you return?" The full-demon demanded, licking the wound, healing her easily.

"3 days." She answered before grinning at him. "Thank you, Onii-chan." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hhn." He responded, releasing her and turning tow see Kagome's human family.

"Keh, let me see if I remember correctly." Inuyasha said. "Karin, Souta, and Lee." He announced pointing to them in turn.

"Yep." Souta smiled.

"Correct." Kagome's mother bowed politely.

"Evil Demon! Bego-" Offas flew from the old man.

"Granpa!" Kagome snapped at him, glaring at him until he stopped.

"Forgive our intyrusion, we are Sesshomaru and Inuyasha Tashio." Sesshomaru introduced properly.

"Of Tashio Company?" Lee, Granpa, clarified shocked. Sesshomaru nodded sharply, while Inuyasha grinned.

"Duh, who else would we be?" He asked sarcastically.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly. Sesshomaru moved both himself and her away from the idiot. "Sit boy." She ordered, glaring as he was slammed to the ground.

"Have you forgotten your manners, Little brother?" Sesshomaru smirked.

"500 years and he still acts stupid." Kagome groaned, shaking her head. Inuyasha growled lifting his head, eyes showing his demon side in control.

"Control your beast, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snarled in warning. Inuyasha swiped his claws at the remark.

"Bad Puppy!" Kagome scolded, hitting him over the head with the shrine broom. He blinked before his eyes returned to normal.

"Oi, Wench, I'm older-" The half-demon began before she interrupted.

"Sit, sit, sit." She snapped as she turned back to the demon lord. "tea, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked in an entirely different tone. He nodded and everyone, but Inuyasha who was unconscious, entered the small house. Over tea Karin mentioned a letter from a Kaien Cross. "Wait a sec, Mom, isn't that my father's name?" She asked also noting how Sesshomaru's eyes widen the tiniest bit.

"Yes, he wants you to attend his school." Her mother responded bluntly.

"Why not, at least I would get to meet him." Kagome told her mother. "What's the school?" She asked as an afterthought.

"Cross Academy, humans and supernatural attend. Only Vampires so far though." Sesshomaru informed his blood-sister.

"Vampires, like the one who let us stay in his manor prior to Naraku's defeat?" Kagome asked, her eyes flickering as her illusion fluctuated slightly.

"Indeed, now why don't you drop your illusion and save your powers." He answered gruffly. Kagome giggled and suddenly her hair, eyes, skin, and nails changed. Her once pure black, mid-back hair now had silver streaks and was reaching her ankles, her blue eyes had golden, pink and red flecks, her skin grew milk white, and she had demon nails.

"Much better." She said, stretching and relaxing before turning back to her mother. "Shall we write him or call?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"He gave me a number, you can call him." Karin offered quietly. "Then you don't have to-" She was cut off by a voice outside.

"Why is a guy sleeping in a crater?" The voice was female, both Sesshomaru and Kagome inhaled deeply.

"Vampire, human and Hunter." Sesshomaru said with a low growl. A knock on the door caused Kagome to stand. She opened the door and gasped, feeling the hunter's powers.

"Hello, may I ask your names and why you are here?" She asked politely.

"Yes I am here to see Karin Higarashi." The hunter answered. "This is Zero, Yuki, and my name is K-" He was cut off by Inuyasha jumping up and shouting.

"Kagome what the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"Sit boy." She answered activating his beads again. "Mom, visitors!" She called into the house. "Come in please." She added to the shocked trio. "If you can behave, Inuyasha, com in as well." She led them to the living room and rolled her eyes at Zero's growl.

Sesshomaru snorted at the sound, not even concerned with the vampire. "He still acting like an ignorant pup?" He asked the demon miko.

"Yep, he's a bad puppy." She grinned eyes laughing.

"Kaien, how are you?" Karin asked, causing Kagome to snap her head towards the hunter in shock.

"That's my father?" She asked, shocking everyone as her eyes bleed red with her blue irises becoming teal. Zero, sensing danger growled a warning. Sesshomaru snarled allowing his beast closer, the whites of his eyes becoming blood red. Kagome whimpered and bared her throat to her alpha. He advanced upon his little sister and licked her neck, accepting her submission before both returned to normal.

"What happened to MY DAUGHTER!" Kaien demanded, his hunter powers filling the air. Reacting to the challenge, Sesshomaru flashed over and lifted the hunter by his throat, holding him nearly 3 feet off the ground.

"Anaki, please don't hurt him." Kagome spoke quietly. She flashed across the room and placed a hand on his shoulder, and when he growled a refusal she narrowed her eyes and her tone changed, much like her father when he was truly serious. "Sesshomaru Tashio, Cardinal Demon Lord of the West, as the Shikon Miko, I, Kagome Higarashi Tashio, command the release of my sire." The pure power of a very powerful, very angry miko filled the room with blue light.

Sesshomaru's response was a low growl of acceptance as he released the Vampire Hunter, dropping him before turning to her. "Forgive this Sesshomaru's lack of control, Shikon Miko."

"Of course, my blood brother." She answered, returning to her normal, happy tone. Hearing Sesshomaru's cell phone vibrate made Kagome blink before giggling. He raised an eyebrow as he lifted the phone from his pocket and answered.

"Sesshomaru." Hearing the squawk on the other end caused her to begin laughing, loudly.

"Hi Jaken!" She called out to the imp, narrowing her eyes at his response. "Call me that again and I will purify your ass." She snapped at the little demon. "Stupid toad." She whined before a cough drew her attention back to those in the room with her. "HeHeHe, opps!" She giggled t their expressions. her eyes narrowed as she noticed the light bruising around Kaien's neck. She approached him slowly, hand glowing blue and reaching for his injury. "I'm just going to heal you." She said before touching his neck. Her powers made short work of the damages, both internal and external.

"Thank you Kagome." He said when the glow disappeared. She smiled and turned to look back at Sesshomaru, worry on her face.

"Very well Jaken, Inuyasha and I will head over immediately." He said before hanging up on the still speaking demon. "We have to got. Here." He told her, offering a new phone from a different pocked. rolling her eyes Kagome took the phone before wrapping her arms around his massive form. He stiffened briefly before wrapping not only his arms, but also his aura and mokomoko around her smaller frame. "Call before you leave for school, I will escort you." He ordered gently.

"No problem, we should catch up sometime. It may have been only 3 days for me, but it has been 500 years for you." She answered with a cheeky grin.

"Hhn. Inuyasha, we are leaving." He intoned to his younger brother.

"Keh, fine." A red and white blur flashed up to Kagome. "Bye Kagome." He said before hugging the priestess. "Thankyou for your hospitality." He said formally bowing to her family. He joined Sesshomaru as the left the shrine. Kagome smiled and waived as the disappeared from sight.

"What did that mean?" Kaien asked, having not understood the majority of the happenings the entire time they had been present.

"Umm, ask and I will try to explain properly." Kagome offered, taking a seat.

"Okay let's start with the guy from outside." He answered causing Kagome to blush.

"That was Inuyasha, he is a half-demon, younger son of the Inu No Tashio, a dog demon."

"Telling him to sit?" Yuki asked confused.

"Beads of Subjugation around his neck, originally used to stop him form attacking me for the Shikon no Tama." She said. "Now used when he is being rude or stupid." She added with a grin.

"Demons don't exist." Zero snapped angrily.

"Neither do Vampires." Kagome retorted causing Yuki to snort in humor.

"Half-demon?" Kaien wondered.

"Human mother, demon father."

"Your eyes changed colors." Her mother remembered aloud.

"That is because 2 weeks ago both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha adopted me into their family as a blood sister, in case I couldn't return home." She answered. "I gained some of their looks and personalities along with becoming the first and only demon miko.

"Shikon no Tama?" Zero asked, remembering the legend.

"Yep, it's gone now, unmade in fact." She specified smirking.

"How old are you?" Yuki spoke up.

"18 give or take 500 years or so." Came the blunt reply.

"500 years?" Kaien asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Up until 3 days ago I was able to time-travel back tot he feudal era." She answered honestly. "For 3 years I walked all over Fuedal Japan to find the shards of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls."

"Will you join us at Cross Academy?" Her father asked gently, hope filling his eyes.

"Give me a couple weeks but yes." She answered with a sigh.

"NO problem, we will discuss this then." Kaien informed her. "Yuki, Zero, we need to return to the school anyway." He told his students.

"Great I will call you later this week to give you a move-in date." Kagome informed him with a crazy grin. They left after exchanging numbers.


	2. New School, Old Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight

Chapter 2: New School, Old Friend

 **phone conversations**

The night before Kagome was to transfer schools Sesshomaru called to let her know he would be picking her up early the next morning. She agreed and smiled having sent most of her things to the school 4 days prior. Going to sleep she dreamed of her old friend Kaname, sighing in longing for the Vampire.. She woke to her mom telling her to dress nicely and join everyone for breakfast. Kagome dressed in a formal Kimono and went down to eat. After a tearful goodbye she went down the long staircase to meet Sesshomaru. His limo stopped and the back door opened for her to climb in. "Good morning Sesshomaru." She greeted as she slipped into the vehicle.

"Good morning, Little sister." The Demon Lord responded simply. "You may sleep until we are nearly there." He offered, watching her yawn widely. She smiled her thanks and, to his amusement and slight disbelief, laid her head on his right shoulder. He watched her sleep nearly the entire 5 hour drive before waking her so she would be presentable for her entrance to the school. Kagome looked out to see the 2 different uniforms, black for the Day Class, and white for the Night Class.

"Any idea which class I will be in?" She asked her blood brother.

"No. but as a demon you don't need sleep very often." He reminded her quietly as the waited for the door to be opened. A boy wearing the White uniform opened the door for her to exit the lim. Kagome flashed Sesshomaru a grin before schooling her features and exiting with grace.

"Thank you." She said politely, turning to see Sesshomaru exit the limo behind her, causing the Night Class students present to stiffen at his aura. He offered his arm to her, offering his services as her escort. "The Headmaster is expecting us." She stated clearly to all, the 'show us where to go' was left unspoken.

"Kagome-san, Sesshomaru-sama, this way." Yuki offered brightly to the shock of everyone else. The human led them to the Headmaster's office before sitting in a chair outside the room. "Go on inside." She told them. Kagome knocked on the door before opening it, exchanging a look with Sesshomaru at the familiar scent coming from inside the room.

"Kagome, Sesshomaru, I don't think you have aged a day." Kaname said shocking Kaien.

"Kaname-kun, how do you know all of my children?" The blonde Headmaster whined to the Vampire King.

"How is she-" Kaname began before shaking his head. "Never mind, we met well over 500 years ago." He answered the ditzy man.

"Does time-traveling come to mind seeing me?" Kagome asked Kaname.

"No, demon lifespan was my thought actually." He responded honestly.

"It has only been 3 weeks!" Kagome snarled at him playfully. His look of shock was understandable if not entertaining.

"She is my 18 year old daughter." Kaien told the pureblood vampire. "18!"

"How is this possible?" Kaname demanded, worried his uncle would try to use Kagome or her method to change the past.

"My family's shrine has the Sacred Tree and the Bone-eaters Well. When I was 15 I fell down the well and found myself in Feudal Japan." She answered bluntly

"You unmade the jewel so the well remains closed." Sesshomaru informed her. "That was 2 weeks ago." He added to the Pureblood Vampire. "For us 500 years have passed but I found her still bleeding from the Final Battle."

"So what class will I be joining?" Kagome asked her father. Kaname inhaled deeply and shot her a grin.

"She can be around Vampires, her holy aura will make them listen out of fear." Kaname advised.

"She could pass as a human just as easily as a supernatural creature." Sesshomaru informed them.

"Day Class needs more protection if _he_ is here." Kaien said to Kagome.

"My Uncle is possessing my cousin, his own son, while recovering from my nearly fatal attack 10 years ago." Kaname groaned.

"Where is his true body?" Kagome demanded, shocking him. "And his host?" She added eyes glowing blue with her holy powers.

"I can lead you to both." Kaname offered, shying away from the Miko powers radiating from her body.

"Put me in the Night Class, I will take up as a Prefect as well." Kagome decided looking at her father.

"Yuki!" Kaien called loudly. The brown-haired girl opened the door and poked her head into the office. "Night Class Uniform." He informed her. She grinned and disappeared before entering with the white clothes. Kagome took it and followed the Day Class Perfect to the bathroom to change. Once she was ready she returned to the Headmasters office.

"Done, Headmaster." Kagome said, eyes on the man. Kaien wasn't paying attention so she tried something different. "Kaien!" She called rolling her eyes at his oblivious reaction, he waived , still not paying attention. "DAD!" She shouted causing him to snap his head in her direction. Seeing her, he reached in to his desk and pulled out the Night Class version of the Perfect's armband.

"This is the only one for the Night Class." He warned as he handed it to her.

"Thank you." She said quietly before facing Sesshomaru and bowing politely. "Good Bye Sesshomaru, I will see you on holiday breaks." She told her blood brother.

"Call if you need our help, little sister." He answered, Kaname looked shock to see the normally stoic demon smile and release not only his aura, but also his humanoid form before wrapping his arms and Mokomoko around the Shikon Miko. Kagome smiled back at him and giggled when he pressed a kiss to her forehead lovingly before leaving.

"I will show you to our dorm and gather the Night Class for introductions." Kaname informed her, leading her outside and towards the Moon Dormitory. "Very few know my true age, do me a favor and don't mention it." He requested of her.

"No worries, family friend." Kagome answered gaining an eye roll from him. They continued to the gate keeper.

"New Student, Night Class Prefect." Kaname said making the man roll his eyes and nod in understanding. Just as they reached the main doors, he flared his aura in a summoning to the Night Class. Kagome grinned at him and shot her demonic whip out opening the doors easily. She allowed him to enter first and followed him drawing the doors closed behind them with a flick of her wrist.

"Kaname-sama summoned us?" The guy from earlier, that opened the door for her, asked lightly.

"Yes we have a new student." Kaname answered, offering his hand to Kagome. "She is an old family friend and the little blood sister of Sesshomaru Tashio.." He introduced as she took the offered hand and stepped up to his side.

"Hello everyone, I am Kagome Higarashi Cross Tashio, Shikon Miko, and the blood sister of Sesshomaru, the Demon Lord of the West." She introduced herself, head held high. "Piss me off and you will die a painful death." She warned with a demonic growl. "Hey did Dad say when I was to start classes?" She asked Kaname playfully.

"NO, the Headmaster left that up to you." He answered, getting a groan to his utter amusement, Kagome pulled her phone out and called her father.

 **"Kaien Cross."** The headmaster's voice rang through the nearly silent room.

 **"Dad, you never told me when I start classes."** Kagome stated in a whiney voice. His snort of amusement was heard by all in the room.

 **"You can start tomorrow."** He told his daughter.

 **"But Daddy, what am I suppose to do tonight?"** Kagome whined loudly. **"I don't do bored."**

 **"Explore the grounds or something."** He answered shortly. **"Good night, My child."** He added before hanging up on her.

"Kagome did you have real reason for that call?" Kaname asked, voice tight. Most of the Night Class backed away from them, fearing he was upset. Her response shocked them even more. She stuck her tongue out at the pureblood. He gave an elegant snort before both of them began laughing. Confusion and shock filled the room at the two's behavior.

"Well that was fun." Kagome said calming slightly. They looked at the group, taking in expressions before beginning to laugh again. Kaname cleared his throat before too long and turned to the vampires gathered.

"Who wants to show her around for the night?" He asked looking over his subjects, mutters and uneasy whispers filled the air. Slowly the vampire who had opened the door to Sesshomaru's limo stepped up.

"I would be honored to show Tashio-sama around our school." He offered with a deep bow.

"Everyone say it with me Ka Go Me!" Kagome said looking at them slightly annoyed. "Ka-go-me." She coached them with a grin shot at her old friend his blush shocking everyone even more.

"Kagome-sama, please don't tease Kaname-sama." A green-eyed blonde vampire requested politely.

"Drop the sama!" she ordered, ignoring his small jump of shock.

"It is fine, Ichijo. She dislikes any honorifics being used for her." Kaname assured his friend.

"Now who are you so I don't spend an annoying amount of time yelling 'hey you'?" Kagome said, making Kaname roll his eyes at her.

"Hanabusa Aido, at your service." Answered the boy form earlier.

"Aido-san" Kagome decided. Suddenly everyone looked outside as a new aura filled the air. Feeling the malicious intent form it Kagome slipped a hand back and reviled a bow and quiver set, the priestess striding forward and out the door and following the aura to its owner. Seeing a wolf demon had cornered Yuki and Zero and there weapons were on the opposite side of the clearing, Kagome knocked an arrow and shot it. a barrier wrapping around the two students. Her second arrow missed as the demon shot towards her, flashing over and sending both bow and quiver in different directions.

"Yuki!" Kaname shouted, moving o the girl's side, through the barrier.

"Kagome!" Yuki said looking on in fear for her sister. A pure light erupted from the miko, turning her opponent to dust in seconds.

"Momma!" A voice yelled form the sky.

"Shippo Kitsune, what are you doing here." Kagome snapped, upset form the fight.

"The wolf attacked my den. I was tracking it." He answered, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay, Momma, no one is hurt." The fox demon assured her gently. Kagome nodded and kissed her 'kit's' head lovingly.

"Good, now let's catch up some time soon!" Kagome said with a smile.

" How about Sunday?" He offered, head tilting in question.

"Sure I will let my dad know to expect you." Kagome assured him with a smile, Kaname looked over at Kagome and spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can you drop the barrier?" He requested, making Kagome grin.

"Yuki pull the arrow out, the barrier will disappear." She informed the human.

"Okay!" The girl answered happily, doing as suggested.

"Why did he call you Momma?" A vampire with a ball of fire in his palm asked Kagome.

"She helped raise me." Shippo answered raising an eyebrow. "You are?" He demanded sharply, allowing his aura to flare.

"Akakski Kain." He responded evenly.

"How old are you?" Hanabusa demanded, looking at the demon, hands twitching to freeze him.

"557" Shippo answered bluntly, causing almost everyone to back up and bow to the 'elder'.

"Shippo, we will talk on Sunday, let Sesshomaru know." Kagome ordered lightly.

"Yes, Momma!" The fox demon said before flying off.


	3. First Day, Enemy Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Vampire Knight.

Chapter 3: First Day, Night Class exposed

Kagome woke the next day to a knock on her bedroom door and screaming from beyond the gate to the dorm. "Give me 3 minutes." She called to the knocker.

"We meet at the front door in 10 minutes." The person on the other side, a female, answered.

"Thank you, I will be there shortly." Kagome assured as she dressed in her new uniform and cleaned her teeth, running her aura through her hair before opening the door to see a long-haired girl waiting.

"My name is Souen Ruka." She offered lightly, bowing minuetly to the priestess.

"Nice to meet you, do you have any advice for the teachers?" Kagome responded with a soft smile.

"Three of them are Noble Vampires, two are Hunters, and we have a new one starting today; no one knows who or what they are." She answered blandly. Kagome reached her aura out and found the teachers with ease, she giggled as she recognized the 'new' one.

"I know the new teacher." She said brightly. "Shall we go?" She asked, heading down to join the rest of the Night Class.

"Kagome, walk with me?" Kaname asked, seeing her leave the group and stand to the side.

"Sure, Kaname." Several vampires hissed lowly at her lack of respect for the pureblood. Together they followed the Night Class out of their Dorm and into the school.

The last class of the night was the most anticipated one as it had the new teacher. Kagome smirked when the teacher from the previous class walked out and whispers flooded the room about the new teacher. "Didn't Kagome-sama say she knew the new teacher?" Ruka spoke up, turning to look at the girl in question.

"I do; as I believe, does Kaname." Kagome answered as the new teacher entered the room.

"Damn straight she knows me!" The puppy-eared half-demon announced with a smirk of his own.

"Kill me now." Kaname groaned into Kagome's ear.

"Oi, pay attention! I am Inuyasha Tashio, and I will be covering Fuedal Japan." He said as Kagome giggled at the Pureblood's words.

"Sensei, are you related to Ms. Kagome?" A girl on the other side of the classroom asked loudly.

"Hear that Wench? She called me Sen-" Inuyasha began gloating only for Kagome's sweet-toned voice to ring out cleary through the room.

"Inuyasha..." She began, shocking him and the other students.

"Don't you dare, Wench!" Inuyasha snarled, ears back and eyes wide in fear.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled, powers flaring in her irritation. "Stupid, arrogant, insolent, idiot.' She muttered as he was slammed roughly to the ground, face first.

"You'll pay for that!" He growled, sitting up.

"Sit." She answered smugly. "You never learn, do you?" She taunted her brother.

"Imotto." A deep voice came form the doorway. Heads snapped over in shock at the new man's interference.

"Yes, Big brother?" Kagome asked lightly, standing to face Sesshomaru.

"Rin needs your help." Both younger sibilings were before him, moving at demon speed.

"What are we waiting for?" Inuyasha asked, crouching for Kagome to climb onto his back, out of habit.

"Where is your mate?"Kagome asked, causing the vampires to look even more shocked.

"Ah-Un is bringing her." The Demon Lord of the West answered his blood-sister. Kagome jumped from the doorway to the window and then slipped out it, into a clearing to better access her healing abilities and patient. Seconds after she landed the two-headed dragon landed and the Western Lady slipped from its saddle, blood gushing from a serious wound on her stomach.

"Blood around her isn't a good idea." Yuki pointed out as she appeared, her anti-vampire rod out to protect the human.

"Once my brothers get out here I will make a barrier." The miko informed the prefect. Hearing fighting coming from the classroom she just exited, Kagome threw back her head and howled for her Pack. The vampires, that were quickly approaching the clearing, froze at the sound as both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha howled back and appeared at Kagome's side, using demon speed. Kagome threw up a barrier to keep the vampires away and placed a hand, glowing with her Miko healing powers, onto the wound.

Rin smiled as she felt the wound healing from Kagome's Miko powers. "Thank you Kagome." Vampires surrounded the barrier, eyes glowing red with bloodlust, unable to reach the source of the blood. Once she was completely healed Rin mounted the Dragon steed with Sesshomaru and they flew away, returning to the Western Cathedral. Once they were out of reach Kagome dropped the barrier and turned to the Night Class.

"Stand asside!" Kaname ordered, causing a path to open for him to approach Kagome. He moved to her side, eyes glowing red and filled with concern. "Are you hurt?" He asked the Shikon Miko.

"No, I am use to the effects of using my miko powers to heal." Kagome assured the original Vampire King softly. "I have a question when we have time alone." She added quietly, her eyes flashing to Yuki and away.

"Before we retire for the night would be best." Kaname answered before offering her his arm as an escort back to class. Unfortunately before the group of vampires could disperse, several Day Class students showed up. Screams pierced the air as one girl pointed ot the blood and another pointed out the red-glowing eyes of the Night Class.

"What is going on here?" The Headmaster demanded, eyes taking in everything quickly.

"A friend of mine came for my help as a healer, and because of her injuries the Night Class was drawn to the scene. The Day Class just arrived, probably drawn by the light from my healing my friend's wounds." She explained.

"No wonder they all look attractive, they aren't human." A girl from the Day Class announced.

"Are you scared of us?" One of the Night Class asked in awe.

"Not unless you prove harmful to us." Another Day Class student answered dryly. "For as long as I've been here, no one from the Night Class has ever attempted to harm us." They added.

"You don't care that they are Vampires?" Zero demanded, causing Yuki and Kaien to facepalm, and the Night Class to groan.

"V-v-v-vampires?" One girl stuttered in fear.

"Zero, shut up." Yuki whispered to the silver-haired vampire. "Please return to your dorms, Day Class. Answers will be given tomorrow." She spoke loudly, looking at Kaname and Kagome.

"Night Class, return to the Moon Dormitory at once." Kaname ordered, his eyes flashing blood-red.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-kun, Yuki, Kagome come to my office once both dorms are settled. Classes are canceled tomorrow." Kaien ordered gruffly. Kaname offered Kagome his arm and together they led the Night Class into their dorm.

"When we return we will inform you of the decisions." Kaname stated to the Night Class.

"Until then, if you leave the dorm you will be punished severely." Kagome warned grimly.

"Let us go, Kagome." Kaname suggested, turning to leave.

"Very well." The miko answered leaving with the Pureblood. She grabbed a random stone from the path and used it as an anchor for a barrier to surround the dorm. Then, together with Kaname, she headed to see the Headmaster.

"With the news rate here, parents are going to freak out." Yuki says as she and Zero approached from the Sun Dorm. "Did you have to mention vampires, Zero?" She admonished her friend.

"Hey they weren't going to figure it out from my words." Kagome growled when Zero gave her a pointed look.

"You said the Night Class was drawn to the area due to a friend's injury." Zero snarled at Kagome.

"It could have been easily explained away without announcing the supernatural world to humans." Kagome shot back angrily as they entered the Headmaster's office.

"Enough, you two!" Kaien snarled at both arguing students. "Kaname-kun, how will this announcement effect vampires?" He asked the Pureblood.

"Not much, most Noble Vampires are famous and well-known by humans. Same with the pure or really powerful demons." Kaname answered honestly.

"The last 500 years has seen demons disappearing from knowledge but old books should still have records of the Cardinal Lords, at the very least." Kagome stated bluntly. "It may have been 500 years but some families still have the scrolls from the Fuedal Era, when demons and humans lived openly together." She added. "Vampires too, I knew Kaname's Great-Grandfather in the past, along with his Grandfather, and Father." She smiled at both Kaname and Kaien, giggling at the look of shock on Yuki's face.

"I keep forgetting how young you are." Kaname said lightly. "I grew up to the stories of the Shikon Miko's travels."

"Speaking of my travels, did you realize that our new teacher is the half-demon of the legends?" Kagome asked, grinning lightly. "Now, do we erase the memories of the Day Class or inform them of the Supernatural World." She asked bluntly.

"The world isn't ready yet." Zero answered lightly.

"The Hunter's Association wouldn't approve of letting everyone know." Kaien murmured quietly.

"So Humans aren't ready while we are sick of hiding." Kagome summed up with at growl.

"Unfortunately most humans aren't openminded enough to accept non-humans." Zero added to the group.

"Why don't we do a 'trial run?'" Kagome suggested gently. "Ask the Day Class to not inform their families until the end of term. If by then they haven't accepted everything, we erase their memories." She finished her idea.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Kaname aggreed. "It will also help keep the more wayward of both Classes in check." He added to the Prefects.

"I agree, it would help keep the Day Class out of trouble." Yuki added her opinion quietly.

"Surely you aren't suggesting we allow the Night Class to harm the Day Class." Zero demanded harshly.

"Of course not." Kagome snapped. "If i understand this correctly, the Day Class do stupid and dangerous things to learn more about the Night Class." She started, "from my Student Handbook I noticed that it is not allowed to take pictures of the opposite Class."

"True, but they do it anyway." Yuki admitted. "It is one of the most abused rules we have, because they will do almost anything for a picture."

"Why not hold a picture day, so that they can have safe pictures and in exchange we ask for no more screaming outside our gates." Kagome offered a solution. Kaname nodded his consent for her idea.

"It would take the pressure off of the Prefects, and help keep the students safer." Kaien pointed out slowly. Just as he finished speaking, his office door was thrown open by an older version of the Moon vice-president.

"I will not allow this!" He hissed, flashing over to Kaien and lifting the former hunter by his throat.

"Ichijo-sama, release him." Yuki demanded harshly of the Elder Council Member.

"Don't tell me what to do _human._ " The enraged vampire snarled at Yuki.

"Know your place, Noble." Kagome growled in a deadly tone. The man turned towards the Miko, showing his fangs with a vicious growl. "Release my Father at Once." She added, not intimidated by the angry Vampire. Seeing him tighten his grip on Kaien's neck Kagome snapped out a whip, wrapping it around the man's wrist. "Do not test Me." She spoke in a furious growl. He smirked before hissing in pain as she sent a small jolt of holy power though the whip, burning his wrist in warning.

"Do as she says." Kaname snarled, raising his Pureblood aura. The vampire froze and suddenly released the Headmaster, the scent of fresh blood filled the air from cuts, made by the vampire's nails, began bleeding. Both Kaname and Zero's eyes began to glow with bloodlust as Kagome flashed to her father's side, raising a healing hand to the small wounds.

"A miko in the Vampire class?" The man asked in shock as he took notice of Kagome's actions properly.

"Kagome Higarashi Cross Tashio." Kagome introduced herself with a small bow, dropping her human glamour.

"Powerful, is your family accepting contract requests for you?" He asked, looking the Miko over, appraising her.

"That is something that is hard to answer." Kagome answered raising an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"My Mother is a Shrine-Priestess, my Father is _him,"_ She began her explaination nodding at Kaien. "and I am the Blood-Sister to Sesshomaru Tashio." His eyes widened in shock.

"The Demon Lord of The West?" Came the whispered response.

"Yes, now may I get your name, sir." Kagome asked politely.

"Assato Ichijo." Kaname answered the Shikon Miko.

"Kagome-sama, may I request a contract with you for my Grandson?" Assato requested in a respectful tone.

"You have to ask my father and Sesshomaru." She answered, removing herself from the equation for the time being. "So Kaname, how do you think the Night Class will react to my idea?"She asked the Pureblood, ignoring the Noble's gasp of shock at the lack of a proper title.

"Most will agree easily." He answered with a gentle smile towards the only non-vampire he had ever loved. Kagome laughed lightly at his words knowing it was true.

"Headmaster, we need to announce our answer before the Day Class begins." Yuki reminded her adopted father.

"Gather the Day Class students, Zero, Yuki." Kaien ordered the two prefects.

"I will summon the Night Class." Kaname informed the group, flaring his aura in summoning as Kagome dropped her barrier around their dorm.

"Let us gather outside in the clearing." Kagome suggested, knowing that the open air would help control the scents. Everyone nodded as they headed out of the office. "Will you be joining us, Senior Councilman?" She demanded of the older looking vampire.

"Yes." He answered, watching as she reapplied her human illusion. "Incredible powers, Miko-sama." He admired aloud, gaining an eye roll from Kagome.

"Kaname, ready for a 'fight?'" She teased the Vampire King, he gave her an inelegant snort at her word, causing her to grin widely.

"You would wipe the floor with me." He answered to everyone's shock.

The Day Class students entered the clearing loudly calling for information, their voices hurting the immortals' ears. Yuki blasted her whistle even louder, trying to get everyone's attention. Kaname growled lowly at the noise level and Kagome let out a snarl followed by a blast of pure energy into the air, lighting the area brightly. "Day Class students, please stop shouting, you are hurting the Night Class's ears." She instructed when silence was resulted from her bright display. Kaname moved to her side and spoke in an even, quiet voice.

"Night Class, assemble." He ordered simply. A sudden appearence of the requested group was shocking to the humans.

"Kaname-sama." They all bowed to the Pureblood, reverence obvious to all.

"Students, by a mutual agreement from both Classes, we will be changing some things slightly." The Headmaster announced evenly. "We will be hosting events for both Classes, in exchange for certain things." He added when the Day Class began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Like what?" One Night Class student asked bluntly.

"A day for taking pictures of both Classes, to be sold to any student, in exchange for quieter 'mornings' for the Night Class." Kaname answered, eyes widened, from both groups, at his words.

"Every day when the Day Class waits outside the Night Class gates, screaming for their attention, you are hurting their ears and waking them up." Yuki explained to the shock of the girls that normally caused the problems.

"We know that you are taking pictures of the Night Class, regardless of the rules, often hurting yourselves in the process. We are offering a safe way to get them." Zero added with a light glare.

We will announce each event and the change requested a week in advance. We also request that no word of the nature of the Night Class be given in any manner to anyone that does not live on campus." Kaien ordered, eyes displaying how serious he was being. The Day Class all nodded their acceptance of the request to not share information from that night with anyone. Once assured of the Day Class's silence, everyone was sent back to their dorms. Kaname and Kagome leading the Night Class away silently.

"So it is a trial run." A vampire pointed out as he moved closer to the leaders.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked, feeling his sadistically evil aura.

"Shiki, Senri." He answered narrowing his eyes at her. "Who are you?" He demanded sharply.

"Kagome Higarashi Cross Tashio, I am a inuyokai." She answered with a demonic growl that had most of the Night Class shivering from fear.


End file.
